1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper pallet for a four-wheeled motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A four-wheeled motorcycle such as a four-wheeled beach motorcycle or a four-wheeled motorcycle for off-road use is provided for special surfaces. The wheels of the motorcycles of this type are wider and larger than ordinary ones. In transport, the motorcycle is placed on a planar pallet and then packaged. A forklift is then used to move the packaged pallet and pile it on another packaged pallet. Since the wheels are comparatively wide and large, the pallet may sway and thus impact objects during transport. Further, the wheels are resilient and thus may cause swaying of the motorcycle. Thus, the wheels of the motorcycle are usually removed during transport for reducing the overall height, avoiding the risk of damage and injury. However, removal of the wheels before transport and reassembly of the wheels after arrival in the destination are troublesome.
An object of the present invention is to provide a paper pallet having four wheel-receiving compartments for receptively receiving four wheels of a four-wheeled motorcycle such that the motorcycle can be transported without removing the wheels.
A paper pallet in accordance with the present invention comprises an upper side and an underside, the upper side having a front end and a rear end. A pair of wheel-receiving compartments is defined in each of the front end and the rear end of the paper pallet for receiving wheels of a four-wheeled motorcycle.